Yellow
Yellow appears in Reset Bloodlines as a travelling companion to Red. Yellow is more energetic and less shy than her Pokemon Adventures counterpart, in stark contrast to Red. She views Red as her hero of sorts and thinks that he can do anything. History The New Timeline (Past) Yellow was raised by her Uncle Wilton. When she was younger she would spend large amounts of her time in the Viridian Forrest, so much so that she could navigate the Forrest like the back of her hand. When Wilton passed away Yellow was alone so she decided to travel some. Pewter Arc When she was trying to get through Mt. Moon her way to Cerulean City, Yellow was attacked by a swarm of Zubats. Lucky for her Red appeared and chased the Poison-types off. Yellow asked to stay with Red as they travelled through the mountain which he accepted. Yellow would often try to initiate conversations with Red, but it took a few days of traveling together before he would respond with much. By the time they reached Cerluelan the two had become friends and it was decided she would continue to travel with Red. Red's Sevii Islands Arc Yellow accompanied Red on the ferry to the Sevii Islands even though she was persistent on warning him that it sounded like a trap. One Island After arriving on One Island the siblings came across a strange girl who joked about Naty's whereabouts briefly before teleporting away. The two then decided to search a small island named Treasure Island that was just off the main Islands coast. Red took the rocky cliffs while Yellow combed the beach. While looking she found a trove of pearls and star pieces. The next day they left to search the area surrounding Mt. Ember. The heat was too much for Yellow so they took refuge in a cave until the sun set. In the cave the two discovered a hot spring, so they proceeded to enjoy a soak while they waited. Two Island On Two Island the two headed out to the beach to try to address Clefairy's attitude. While there, they heard a loud explosion from nearby. They rushed towards the sound and witnessed an old lady have her three Pokémon perform astoundingly powerful attacks. Excited, Yellow rushed up to talk to the lady who introduced herself as Ultima. Ultima explained that she was the master of the Ultimate Moves, Blast Burn, Hydro Cannon and Frenzy Plant and they can only be learned by the final evolution of starter Pokemon. Yellow suggested Red have Ultima teach his Charizard Blast Burn. After an ordeal of training it was concluded Red and Charizard were not ready to learn the move. Three Island When Yellow and Red landed on Three Island they soon came across The Kanto Pokemon Federation, a biker gang that was terrorizing the town. Yellow found their name hilarious. Red used his team to fight the gang off and the island’s citizens praised them as heroes. Suddenly a man came running into the town looking for his daughter, Lostelle. The townspeople come to the conclusion that the little girl must be in the Berry Forest, a dangerous place where multiple children have gone missing in the past. Knowing that Red can protect himself, the father begs the Bloodliners to look for his daughter. Yellow accepts on Red's behalf and the two venture into the woods. Yellow led the group through the forest and after walking around for a while realized they have been moving in circles. This was caused by a group of Slowbro using their psychic powers on the two. In the battle to stop the Water-types, Yellow gets separated from Red with Red's Pikachu and pokeballs in her possession, when Red falls off a cliff. With Red no longer there to protect her, Yellow panicks and runs until she is sure that there are no Slowbros around to attack her. After Yellow takes a moment to collect herself, She and Pikachu decided to continue searching for Lostelle on their own. It wasn't long before she started to hear a creepy tune and decides the direction of the song is the best place to check first. As they make their way through the forest, Yellow and Pikachu continue to be attacked by more Slowbros. The pair manage to defeat the Water-types with Pikachu doing the attacking and Yellow acting the role of the trainer, issuing instructions. After defeating one such group of Pokemon, they suddenly run into Lostelle who is crying out for help and fleeing to safety. Yellow calmed the girl down before noting that she hadn't been hurt in any way, just scared. Yellow had a feeling that she could reason with the singing voice so leads Lostelle towards it to see if she is right. When they finally came across a Hypno and the other missing kids, Yellow tried to convince the Psychic-type that what he is doing is wrong. Before she can see if she is successful, Red bursts out of the trees with his Clefairy and attacks the Hypno relentlessly. This disappointed Yellow and when the Hypno finally flees, she approached Red and told him how she had almost settled things peacefully. Deciding there was nothing they could do about it, Yellow prompted Red to head back now that they had rescued the children. Back at the townsite Yellow exclaimed to Red how much fun she had acting as Pikachu's trainer and that she really looks forward to officially becoming one. Four Island On Four Island, Red and Yellow visited the Pokemon Day Care in an attempt to give his Pokemon an opportunity to be happier. While there, Yellow visited with the couple who ran the day care center and discovered that Lorelei was raised on the island. When Red heard that she had also caught her Lapras locally, he became determined to go search for one himself. They learned that Lapras resided deep in the Icefall Cave, but it was an incredibly cold and dangerous trek to reach them. The two decided that while Red would continue into the cave, Yellow would remain and help take care of his Pokemon. In particular Yellow would help Clefairy get along with the others. Yellow also spent her time waiting playing with all the Pokemon that were left at the day care. After playing with a particularly energetic Rattata, she took a break and visited with the couple some more. They talked about Red and his Pokemon, which led to them talking about Red's difficulties socializing. The couple offered to give Red a Pokemon Egg in order to try to help him get past the these issues. Yellow thought this would be a great surprise for him. Five Island After visiting the Pokemon Center on Five Island, Yellow accompanied Red to an empty park where he could train his Pokémon without the use of Victory Sight. Suddenly a couple men approached them and surprised everyone by having one of their Arbok paralyze everyone else present. One man grabbed Yellow and tried to use her safety as leverage to get Red to give up his Pokemon. Before Red could attempt anything the men recieved a radio call and ordered to return with Yellow as a hostage, whom Red could save by surrendering all his Pokemon at a specified warehouse. When Yellow was brought into the warehouse by the goons, she learned that they were Team Rocket members and then was presented to their boss, Deacon. Deacon had her tied up and then put next to the cages containing Pokemon that were uncontrollable. From that position Yellow was able to make out the security footage of Red breaking into the wearhouse, which prompted all of the Rockets who were guarding her to leave to help as reinforcements. Now unguarded Yellow attempted to break free to no avail, deciding that she needed some sort of help to break the ropes she took a look at what her options were. Her gaze settled on the cage next to her, inside of which was a small injured Rattata that looked terrified of her. To try to ease the Rattata's worries and prompt it to help her, Yellow used her Heal Pulse Bloodline to create an aura of healing around her hands. This placated the Rattata's fear and Yellow had it free her by biting through the ropes. Yellow returned the favor by breaking open the cage holding the rodent with a crowbar, causing a lot of noise in the process. The noise attracted one of the guards back for Yellow and Rattata to battle testing their new friendship. After defeating the grunt, Yellow started towards the battle noises which she assumed would be where Red was. She made it to the battle just in time to see Deacon standing over a downed Red. She quickly got the Rattata to attack Deacon and distract the opposing Pokemon, while she snuck over and healed Red and his team. Deacon ordered his team to forget the Rattata but before he could continue with a new order Rattata attacked his face. Not knowing what to do, Deacon's Pokémon hesitated. This hesitation allowed Red and Yellow to defeat all of the opposing Pokemon. To celebrate Rattata jumped into Yellow's arms and they laughed together. Later at the town's outskirts, the group rested after such a draining experience. Here Red asked if Yellow was going to be keeping the Rattata, Yellow agreed as long as the newly dubbed Ratty also was on board. Ratty confirmed his approval and the new pair excitedly talked about their future adventures. Six Island After Yellow and Red searched the entire island for the "trap" Natty described and found nothing, the two decided to move on to the next island. They headed back to the Pokemon Center to make sure everyone was healthy before the trip. On the way there they stumbled upon a battle where one trainer was having their Machoke go overboard on battling the other trainer's Pidgey. Yellow yelled out to stop the battle and while it was effective, it also caused the aggressive trainer to focus on her and Red. The trainer started quoting Red's mother and before Red could react, Yellow intervened and pushed for Red, the Pidgey's trainer and her to rush the bird to the Pokemon Center. At the Pokemon Center, Yellow tried to reassure Pidgey's trainer that the Flying-type would be alright in the care of Nurse Joy. When the boy's grandfather, Unsho, arrived and started to lecture Shige, Yellow and Red asked him to tell them about the Machoke's trainer, Rosso. After learning about how Rosso was beating all the local trainer's Pokémon without mercy all the while saying he was acting as Shinku Tajiri demonstrated, Red had enough and left put a stop to it. Yellow and Shige followed to witness the confrontation. They end up finding Rosso at the Dotted Hole and Red challenges him to a battle. Cheering him on the whole time, Yellow watched as Red trounced Rosso. Now that the show was over, they returned to explain everything to Unsho. Shige then promised to battle Red one day when he was strong enough, but Red suggested he battle Yellow and Ratty right then and there instead. Seven Island Yellow accompanied Red on his search of this island as well. In a canyon in the south of Seven Island they two make camp for the night. When she wakes up she goes about her day getting ready, but when she hears Red wake up as well, he is suddenly holding a map that was not there moments before. Red refused to tell her where the map came from but they follow it anyways and eventually come across the sanctuary Naty had promised. To Yellow's relief it is also not a trap as she expected. Pokemon Ratty Moves: * Hyper Fang * Quick Attack Bloodline(s) Technique (Heal Pulse) Yellow's Pokemon Adventures Viridian Forest abilities manifest in Reset Bloodlines in the form of the ability to use Heal Pulse. Dominion (Super Empowering) Yellow's Dominion Bloodline has the ability to power up her allies much like Ash's does, though the exact specifics on what all it can do and its limitations are unclear. Family Trivia * Yellow's voice sounds like Tara Strong * Image created by acpetershttps://www.deviantart.com/acpeters/art/Reset-Bloodlines-Yellow-Design-821793441 Links Category:Characters Category:Bloodliners Category:King's Heirs